She-Void (Thea Elvet)
"I destroy '''worlds'. I extinguish stars. I fill the light of life with dark. I am the embodiment of nothingness."'' '- Thea Elvet' History The name alone brings fear and unease. With partial control of gravitational forces, She-void is a nonchalant, walking massacre. She believes her goal is to extinguish a plague known as "life." She-void is currently a member of the Dark Pact and nemesis to Cybra. Origin Born on planet Proxima, Thea Elvet is daughter to Thon and Bea Elvet, elder sister to Shinela Elvet. Thea is of royal bloodline and heir to the queen of Proxima. During her adolescent years, a revolution occurred in attempt to overthrow the monarchy system. On the brink of defeat, the Elvet empire launched a bomb that wipes out half of the planet. Both sisters were evacuated and launched into space. Their distress signal was received by a dying celestial, who possessed the orb of force. Expecting the girls to comply with his proposition to save the universe, he gave the purple omniac to the girls. Thea quickly realized its power and acquired the orb for herself. From fear, Shinela left her. With her newfound power, she returned to Proxima but discovered the rebellion has won. She completely destroyed the planet with her gravity altering power. After doing so, Thea was filled with grief and regret but now that she has blood on her hands, she decides to reach the center of the universe for answers. She eventually encountered Cybra (where she possessed the orb of time), and was defeated. The orb was completely destroyed but a fragment still remains within her grasp. She does not have universal control over gravity but still possess immense power. She appeared at Terminus and helped destroy the universe which she accomplished. Thea survived the annihilation, and now strives to destroy the second universe in which she resides in but finds difficulty without the orb. She decides to join Dark Pact in order to help destroy the universe. Personality Before the fall of the Elvet Empire, Thea was like what you'd expect from a young girl; naive, reckless, and yearning for love. That all fell short after the citizens of Proxima formed a rebellion against the Empire. Billions of people died from the war, including her parents and fiance. Her personality completely changed from optimistic to cruel and filled with vengeance. Her hate exponentially grew after receiving the orb of force, lay-wasting any civilization she crosses paths with. Because she has no home for family, Thea feels that life is nothing but pain and misery so she came to a conclusion that she must eradicate life. Powers and Abilities *with Graviton suit Powers A fragment from the orb of force still resides within Thea, granting her limited control over gravity. * 'Gravitational Adaptation: '''She-void is able to instantaneously adapt to both high, low or no gravity without the normal effects caused by the high gravity or weightlessness on body, both instantaneous and/or short/long term. This includes ability to move/react normally in non-standard gravity and avoid various physiological problems they can cause. * '''Personal Gravity: '''She-void can manipulate her own gravitational field, allowing her to be heavy or light, cause herself to fall toward any direction instead of the earth, levitate and adapt to the gravity of other worlds. She can create a gravitational force-field around herself to repel all manner of attacks. By increasing personal gravity at extreme levels she is capable of supersonic flight, amplify physical strength, anchor herself to the ground. ** '''Gyrokinetic Flight: '''She-void can fly or levitate by controlling her gravitational influence. With her speeds, she is easily capable of interstellar travel. **'Attraction and Repulsion: 'She-void can pull objects towards her or push them away. She can even attract/repel electromagnetic forces or kinetic energy. She-void has commonly used this to deflect attacks. **'Selective Heaviness: 'She-void is simultaneously both weighted and weightless, allowing to have both physical mass and none at once. As such, she can do things like walk on quicksand without falling through or walk on pressure traps without triggering them or knock things over without affecting her surroundings. **'Gravity Armor: 'She-void can form armor around her body for protection and physical boost. She has recovered from a tank missile as if she was merely shoved, walk through fire, and had a building collapse on her. ***'Enhanced Speed: 'Without flight propulsion, She-void can move at near mach speeds. ***'Enhanced Strength: 'She-void can has great strength from increasing the pressure her muscles exert. She has shown to lift and toss cars using one hand with ease and once broken Cybra's arm, even while she was wearing her suit. ***'Thermal Resistance: 'She-void can withstand extreme temperatures without any discomfort. ***'Pressure Resistance: 'She-void can resist underwater, wind, and atmospheric pressure. * '''Gravity Manipulation ''(Formerly): 'She-void can create and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. Some beings who possess enough supernatural strength are able to resist She-void's gravity bending, such as Tempest or equipment that provide special protection against her powers like Cybra's auto-adaptive suit. ** '''Gravitational Upforce ''(Formerly): 'She-void can drastically decrease the gravity in an area that she has vision of, making moving difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing people to float or leap great distances involuntarily. ** '''Gravitational Downforce ''(Formerly): 'She-void can drastically increase the gravity in a given area that she has vision of, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing damage to the targeted area, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, crushing her opponents. ** '''Gravity Imprisonment ''(Formerly): 'She-void can bind, imprison or otherwise stop objects and beings by increasing the gravity around them or by creating a gravitational vortex or barrier. They can increase the gravitational field keeping the target in place to ensure they stay still or potentially crush them and do serious damage. ** '''Gravitational Singularity Generation (''Formerly): 'She-void can create gravitational singularities, where matter is compressed to a point of zero size and space-time curvature is infinite. This usually creates a black hole, where the singularity is "cloaked" by an event horizon (the boundary where the escape velocity equals the speed of light). Black holes produce a strong gravitational field that destroys and devours matter, with many offensive applications; however, rotating black holes have ring-shaped singularities, allowing some in-falling matter to pass through unharmed and emerge from a white hole in a different place, time, or universe. She used this method by escaping the destruction of Universe 2, but shattered the orb of force in process of doing it. ** '''Floortilting ''(Formerly): '''She-void can negate the effects of gravity within a certain area (large or small) and create a new gravitational force on another surface, such as the surface of a ceiling, meaning that they can walk on them with ease and no adverse effects. She can transform gravity in a certain being or area whether it be a person, animal, house, a city or even a planet, causing things to be caught in a newly changed gravitational pull. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''With the scarred image of her past, Thea will strive to complete her goals in destroying all of life no matter what it takes. '''Gifted Intellect: '''She-void is able to learn languages in a short time, memorize all of the areas inside of Glak'yr's massive ship, and read extremely complex schematics and perform them. Paraphernalia '''Graviton Suit: '''Thea wears a black metallic suit, specially made to harness the orb of force. It also supplies Thea with oxygen. '''Arm Cannon: '''Due to wielding a fragment of the force orb, her lack of destructive power lead to her creating a cannon attached to her left arm which gathers surrounding gravitational energy and release them into concentrated beams capable of destroying massive structures with ease. It is even powerful to briefly immobilize deities like Tempest. Category:UV-3 Characters Category:UV-2 Characters Category:Terminus Survivors Category:Bad Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with Strong Will Category:Gadget Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Widowed Characters Category:Celestials Category:Living Characters Category:Characters with Secret Identities Category:Dark Pact Category:Inventors Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength - Class 2 Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Invulnerable Durability Category:Fighting - Skilled Category:Energy Projection - Class 4